Thirty Sentences
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: Words mean different things to do different people. This is the meaning of thirty words to Beast Boy.


A/N: My older sister, who is my ever present muse, is the one that gave me the words for this story. Feel free to suggest other characters, from any series that you've seen I write in, or more words for Beast Boy.

* * *

1. Toilet: Beast Boy honestly hadn't known that flushing baking soda and vinigar down the toilet would make it explode, he'd just wanted to see it fizz.

2. Change: This was it, the video game that he'd been collecting change to buy for almost four months was out; he just needed seven more pennies and then Animal Crossing was his.

3. Ass-hat: It didn't matter to Beast Boy that Robin didn't wear hats, he was still an ass-hat and nothing that Cyborg said would convince him otherwise.

4. Sims 2: It hadn't so much surprised Beast Boy when he found Robin playing the Sims 2 -the guy had a serious God-complex- as it had disturbed him to no end.

5. Computer: He would never tell Cyborg that the reason he'd been so computer challenged when he joined the team was because he had only used one twice before.

6. Music: It was a sad day indeed when Beast Boys mp3 player died, he was deprived of his precious music for almost a month and by then he couldn't remember what songs he had on it, thus, he'd been unable to re-get them all.

7. Poke'mon: Not even Cyborg knew that Beast Boy had been trying to turn into a Pikachu since the day he first played Poke'mon.

8. Wii: It wasn't that Beast Boy didn't like the Wii, it was just that it was too much effort to get up from the couch so that he could go 'bowling'.

9. Fan: It was on days like this, where it was a sweltering 112 degrees out and all of his team-mates were sitting in front of fans, that Beast Boy truly felt at home.

10. Rocking-chair: Beast Boy didn't think that he'd ever seen Starfire as mad as the day she caught him using her rocking-chair as a scratching post.

11. Angel: She thought of herself as a demon, a burden to society; he thought that she was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen.

12. Circle: It was almost embarrassing to admit, but really, the only reason that the Game Sphere was Beast Boys favorite gaming system was because of how circular it was.

13. Tomatoe: Beast Boy and Cyborg were constantly argueing over whether meat or tofu was better so it didn't really surprise Robin when he walked into the kitchen one morning and found the two argueing over whether a tomatoe was a fruit or a vegetable.

14. Manga: Sure, it was expensive, and yes, the plots were all the same, but Beast Boy couldn't help himself; he bought himself a new manga once every week.

15. Candle: The smell bothered his nose, the smoke hurt his eyes, and he wasn't quite sure what Starfire's obsession was with lighting them when she took a bath but he still didn't regret giving Raven that black candle on Valentine's Day.

16. Beanbag-chair: Beast Boy didn't think that he could hate a chair as much as he did, and the other Titans laughed at him, but he wasn't joking when he said that Starfire's beanbag-chair had tried to eat him.

17. Street: It had been a joke to begin with, sending Beast Boy to Easy Street, but when he came back covered in silly string with a murderous look on his face he made it clear to everyone that he hadn't found it funny.

18. Graffitti: It was a secret of his and Cyborg's, and one that really should have been found out by now, but there was a reason the two of them were always 'out' on the nights that graffitti making fun of Robin appeared.

19. Neopet: Left, right, right, up, space bar, left, left, 'You Have Won The New High Score'; one of Beast Boys many hidden talents was playing Gormball on Neopets.

20. Batman: Beast Boy had only met Batman once, purely on accident, but it had been 'hate at first sight' and made him realize that there was a reason Robin was as messed up as he was.

21. Coffee: It was never a good idea to give a Tamaranien coffee; especially not a double-shot exspresso made for a Changeling.

22. Remote: It was amazing how no one could the remote when the tower was clean and it was in its correct spot , but everyone seemed to know where it was if the tower was a mess.

23. Eyeball: Those first few nights in the tower, and sometimes even now, when Beast Boy would wander into a room late at night only to be met with Cyborg's glowing eye almost gave him a heart-attack.

24. Dvd: Beast Boy and Cyborg had waited in line, in the rain, for eight hours just so they could buy Wicked Scary VII the day that it came out on dvd.

25. Carrot: In Beast Boy's mind there was only one use for a carrot and that was making fake vampire teeth at once.

26. Microwave: Beast Boy knew that a watched ot never boiled; what he didn't know was that a watched microwave blew up.

27. Heart: He knew it had been Cyborg's but he just couldn't help but eat the last chocolate heart.

28. Pillow: On one hand, Kyd Wykkyd was his enemy; on the other hand, he made one awesome pillow fort.

29. Fridge: No one wanted to go near the fridge since the purple gunk that lived in it tried to eat Beast Boy's hand.

30. Picture: Beast Boy owned four pictures; one of his parents, one of Terra, one of Raven, and one of the Titan's in front of the tower, and he still couldn't decide which he liked the best.


End file.
